Co za to?
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /PWP/ Snape něco nutně potřebuje. Něco, co má jen Lupin.


**Originál****: **How Much Is It Worth To You

**Odkaz: **castleskeep7.n7et/Howmuch.h7tm (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)**  
><strong>

**Autor: **Seeker

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování: **humor, sex, sprostá slova, špetka ponižování

* * *

><p><strong>CO ZA TO ?<strong>

.**  
><strong>

"Kde že je?"

Albus se usmál. Tahle grimasa Snapea děsívala i za starých dobrých časů, natož teď. Zakuckal se a tak tak to zamaskoval jako odkašlání. Ředitel se nedal zmást. Dědek zatracený.

"Brecon Beacons si zamilujete. Nádherná krajina, i když trochu divoká, vůkol spousta magie, průzračný čerstvý vzduch -"

"Opravdu lákavé pro člověka, který žije ve sklepení a nehodlá se stěhovat," prohodil Snape suše.

" - mělo by být snadné ho tam najít," pokračoval Albus a tradičně jej ignoroval. Natáhnul k němu ruku - něco v ní schovával. Snape staříkovu pěst podezíravě sledoval, jako by se z ničeho nic měla proměnit v mimořádně ohavného hada.

Ačkoliv ne. K hadovi by Snape měl větší důvěru. Nejspíš i k jedovatému. "Co je to?"

"Lokátor," vycenil Brumbál chrup.

Snape se značnými obavami nastavil dlaň a Albus do ní upustil malý ušmudlaný kamínek. Svět začal mizet do ztracena, ale Snape ještě zaslechl z dálky slabý hlas:

"Oh, a také přenašedlo, chlapče."

Zákeřný, lstivý, manipulativní všivák.

Taky pohotový - a dost sebevědomý, uvážíme-li, jaké měl Snape cukání ten lektvar vůbec nevyrábět, bez ohledu na to, jak užitečný podle Albuse byl. Pravda, pomohl by; Snapeova schopnost nitrobrany byla dlouhodobou prací v utajení oslabená. Až se zas příště vydá slídit mezi Smrtijedy, bez toho lektvaru by ho klidně mohli odhalit. S ním získá mnohem lepší šanci uniknout prozrazení.

Byla neuvěřitelná smůla, že právě tenhle lektvar se mohl katalyzovat jen ejakulátem temného stvoření. Absurdní smůla, že to stvoření musel konzument lektvaru znát a důvěřovat mu. Neskutečná smůla, že jediný tvor temnoty, který odpovídal zadání, byl navzdory Snapeovu usilovnému přání Remus Lupin.

Který momentálně dlel uprostřed ničeho, v zapadákově zvaném Fforest Fawr v srdci Walesu, a dosud jej rozpalovalo do běla, že jeho tajemství kdosi vyslepičil celým Bradavicím. Jistý Snape. Který ho teď musel poprosit o službičku.

Vzhledem k tomu, že Snape nebyl na prošení stavěný a Lupin bezpochyby nebude nijak ochotný mu vyhovět, i když ho Snapeův pokus o žebrání jistě potěší, situace byla poněkud ... nešťastná.

Dřív, než měl čas připravit se nebo nějak vycouvat, s prásknutím se objevil na mýtině. Lesní. Poseté kameny, velmi podobnými tomu, který svíral v ruce. A zarostlé trávou a bylinami, nad nimiž by srdce mistra lektvarů zaplesalo, kdyby jim jen mohl věnovat pozornost. Ten se však dokázal soustředit pouze na jedinou věc, kterou by tady opravdu nečekal.

Remuse Lupina, už od pohledu podrážděného, že si někdo dovolil narušit jeho samotu. Nebezpečně podrážděného, když vetřelce poznal. Snape se zase zakuckal. Tentokrát se to ani nepokoušel tajit.

"Co chceš?" zavrčel Lupin. Snapeovi přeběhl mráz po zádech – a ne jen ze strachu.

"Omluv to vyrušení," začal formálně. Lupin mu nezdvořile a naprosto netypicky skočil do řeči.

"Neomluvím. A teď vysyp, co tady zatraceně chceš. Mám práci."

Snape se kousnul do jazyka a teprve teď se (opravdu) podíval na Lupina. Který na sobě neměl nic než lněný ručník kolem pasu, v ruce svíral kostku mýdla a vlasy, mnohem delší než dřív, mu padaly na ramena.

Nahá ramena.

Která přitáhla Snapeův pohled neomylně k nahému hrudníku. Pak dál přes nahé břicho, fascinující linii hnědých a šedých a zlatých a kaštanových kudrlinek, vedoucích až k ... sakra, ručník v cestě. Vyplašen důrazným šňupnutím Snape bleskurychle soustředil pohled zpátky na Lupinův obličej.

Ano, vlkodlak čenichal ve vzduchu. Nasával Snapeovu vůni. Jeho podrážděný výraz se postupně změnil v překvapený, pak přešel v pochybnost a nakonec se ustálil na pobavení s náznakem něčeho, co Snapeovi přišlo skoro jako vypočítavost – na Nebelvíra značně neobvyklé. Dokonce i na Nebelvíra, který je vlkodlak a má pomoct ochránit služebníka zla, tentokrát ve službách dobra; což je sama o sobě situace dost komplikovaná, najmě pro Snapeův beztak už přetížený mozek.

"Netvrď mi, že se sem trmácíš až ze Skotska aby ses omluvil, protože tomu neuvěřím. Hádal jsem mnoholičný lektvar, ale jsi cítit jako ty... jako nějaké tvé divné, zpocené já."

"Nepřišel jsem se omluvit," začal Snape zvysoka, ale pak si připomněl _proč_ vlastně přišel, zase se kousl do jazyka a oklepal se. "Ale udělám to, pokud se tím věc usnadní."

"Věc?" Lupin přikročil blíž a nepřestával větřit. "Jaká věc? PROČ jsi sem přišel?"

"Zašukat si," plácl Snape, popletený blízkostí a množstvím Lupinovy odhalené kůže. Vlkodlak nebyl jediný s jemným čichem a Snape se cítil Lupinovou vůní jaksi omámený.

"Co?" vyjekl Lupin, čímž přiměl Snapea přehrát si v duchu konec jejich rozhovoru. Zavřel oči, pokusil se nekousat se už do jazyka a zkusil to jinak.

"Uhm, no, ne tak úplně." Upřel zrak na strom, příhodně umístěný za a nad Lupinovou rozptylující zarostlou hrudí a oblým ramenem a rychle vysvětloval. "Potřebuji vzácnou přísadu do ochranného lektvaru, který by mi umožnil lépe vykonávat vyzvědačskou práci. Brumbálův příkaz." Tak trochu vydírání, ale Lupin by nikdy nesouhlasil, kdyby s tím přišel jen Snape sám. A koneckonců, _byl_ to Brumbál, kdo ho sem poslal.

Dědek zatracený.

"Co za to?"

Hluboký, tichý hlas jej tak zaujal, že chvíli trvalo než Snapeův mozek obsáhl význam těch slov. Zamrkal. A ještě jednou. Zíral na Lupina.

"Brumbál -" začal, ale Lupin ho podruhé přerušil.

"Není ten, kdo to potřebuje, nemám pravdu? Pokud mluvíme o lektvaru, který myslím, a přišel jsi kvůli němu za mnou, pak potřebuješ jistou velmi osobní přísadu. A já se tě znova ptám, co za to?"

Snape upřímně toužil odseknut 'ani ň' a zmizet, ale s pohledem upřeným do pozorných jantarových očí najednou zjistil, že nemůže. Nemohl nabídku odmítnou, kdyby nějaká přišla, stejně jako se nedokázal přimět lhát sobě ani jemu o svých motivech. Ano, chtěl být lépe chráněný, měl rozhodně v úmyslu Voldemorta přežít, což se asi nepodaří, bude-li odhalen a umučen pánem zla k smrti.

Nicméně existoval ještě jeden, skrytý důvod. Navzdory tomu jak moc si to odmítal přiznat, chtěl Remuse Lupina. Už celé roky. Ne-li desítky let. Udělá co bude muset, aby toho vlkodlaka dostal, a nejspíš se mu to bude líbit víc, než by se slušelo . Nepustí svou příležitost ani za všecku hrdost na světě.

Při Snapeově vztahu k hrdosti to bylo co říct.

"Dám cokoliv si budeš přát," odpověděl nakonec. Ignoroval hlas rozumu nakazující sledovat strom a zase se podíval Lupinovi v tvář.

Lupin si olizoval rty.

Pak shodil ručník.

Snape sledoval jeho pád jako železné piliny sledují magnet. Při pohledu na penis, který by zahanbil leckterého hřebce, zase otevřel ústa. Jelikož byla momentálně odpojená od mozku, neměl nejmenší tušení, co by z nich mohlo vylézt. Evidentně znepokojený tón jej proto překvapil stejně jako Lupina.

"Není ti něco, Remusi? Chováš se poněkud... netypicky. Nejdřív nezdvořilý, teď, no, neoblečený. Nevzpomínám si, že bys dřív býval tak ... neformální."

Drsné uchechtnutí jej přimělo zaměřit pohled, dosud připoutaný k napůl ztopořenému penisu, zpátky na Lupinův obličej. Nepříliš uklidňující. Tak divoký výraz u něj Snape ještě neviděl.

"Žiju v téhle pustině od chvíle, co jsi tak laskavě vyžvanil mé tajemství celým Bradavicím. Můj nejlepší přítel, který, jak teď už vím, je nevinný, je na útěku, a já s tím nemůžu vůbec nic dělat, protože díky tvé zatracené velké hubě je ze mě vyvrhel. Měsíce jsem neviděl člověka. V poslední době se po úplňku budívám s hubou od krve a divím se, proč jsem se vůbec měnil zpátky. Děti, za které bych položil život, jsou ze mě vyděšené k smrti. Nemám žádnou budoucnost, zničenou minulost a žiju doslova jako zvíře. Pak se zastavíš ty a nutíš mě roztáhnout nohy, aby sis mohl dál hrát na schovávanou v tom zmijím hnízdě, kam jsi DOBROVOLNĚ vlezl! A ještě se divíš, že jsem mírně ... nevyrovnaný?"

Snape zděšeně zíral, jazyk přilepený na patro. Ani tenhle tón od Lupina dřív neslyšel, ale k jeho divokým očím ladil dokonale. Taky Snapea dost vzrušil. Jakmile se mu podařilo zvlhčit ústa aby mohl promluvit, udělal to. Jeho odpověď opět překvapila oba.

"Nechci, abys roztahoval nohy. Nechci tě na zádech. Chci tě mezi mýma zatímco já jsem na svých." Jakmile ta slova byla venku, sklapnul a udělal něco, co se mu nepovedlo za posledních dvacet let.

Začervenal se.

Trapně.

Přímo viděl okamžik, kdy Lupin pochopil. Žár v jeho očích se minimálně ztrojnásobil a kontrolní pohled do slabin Snapeovi potvrdil, že poloviční ztopoření přešlo v dokonalou erekci. Vztek a chtíč jsou nebezpečná kombinace, zvláště je-li dotyčný víc vlk než člověk, a to Snapeovou osobní zásluhou. Severus zjistil, že pomalu couvá.

O vteřinu později se mu splnilo přání a ležel na zádech. S Lupinem skrčeným mezi jeho široce roztaženými stehny. Přišpendlil Snapea k zemi a jednou rukou mu stisknul hrdlo.

"Slyšel jsi vůbec, co jsem říkal?" zavrčel.

Neschopný promluvit a pořádně ani dýchat, Snape přikývnul. Prsty přitlačily.

"Co mi k tomu povíš?"

Nic, pomyslel si Snape, když si nedostatek kyslíku vybral svou daň, okolní svět zbělal a on omdlel.

Netušil jak dlouho byl v bezvědomí, ale když se probral, ležel nahý a roztažený na břiše mezi zbytky svého šatstva. Bolel ho krk, bolela ho kolena a taky zadek ho bolel - patrně od toho, že ho Remus Lupin právě šukal jako posedlý. Snape ani nebyl vzrušený, neměl čas jakkoliv zareagovat, když Lupin hluboko přirazil, zavyl a vybuchl v jeho útrobách jako sopka, silné kostnaté prsty zaťaté do Snapeových boků.

Pak se předklonil, natáhl se na Snapeova záda, a Snape zatřásl hlavou, aby si pročistil myšlenky. "Zatraceně," zaklel. "Takové plýtvání."

"Ne," funěl mu Lupin do ucha. "Tohle bylo pro mě. Za to, co chceš, nejdřív zaplatíš." Nečekaně se stáhnul z jeho těla, aniž by věnoval pozornost Snapeovu bolestnému zakňučení, a citelně ho plácnul po zadku.

Snape se zachvěl. Zatracený Lucius, staré zvyky a masochistická nátura. Erekce, která nedostala příležitost, když ho Lupin souložil, se důrazně ozvala. Lupin se za ním zasmál. Překvapivě nakažlivý zvuk.

Snape se s námahou přetočil z kleku na bok, nefandil si natolik, aby se pokoušel vstávat, a sedět na čerstvě zmučeném zadku se mu nechtělo. Otočil hlavu k Lupinovi. "Takže, co za to chceš?"

Vlkodlakův výraz byl rozhodně, no, vlčí. Snape si povzdechl nad svojí bídnou slovní zásobou, evidentně nezvyklý, aby mu výřečnost vyšukali z hlavy, a se vší trpělivostí, které byl schopen se rozhodl vyčkat než ho Lupin zbaví utrpení a odpoví na tu zatracenou otázku.

O čtyři vteřiny později ztratil nervy: "Pro boha svatého, Remusi, odpověz na tu zatracenou otázku!"

No, trpělivost nikdy nepatřila mezi jeho silné stránky. Zejména když byl nahý a vzrušený a ještě ho tlačil čas. Potřeboval mít ten mizerný lektvar hotový dřív, než ho pán zla zavolá a podle toho jak znamení pálilo to může být každou chvíli.

"Ty mě svedeš." Po krátké odmlce, kdy Snape zpracovával tohle, dodal, "Já tě ponížím."

A všichni budeme spokojení – tedy ne, že by se s tím Snape Lupinovi svěřil. Měl co dělat, aby si to přiznal sám!

"Na co čekáš?" ozvalo se do ticha. Chvilku trvalo, než si Snape uvědomil, že to řekl on sám a pak ještě moment než mu došlo, že svou věhlasnou sebekontrolu zřejmě zapomněl v Bradavicích.

K jeho značnému překvapení Lupin vstal, otočil se k němu zády a odešel, cestou se sehnul pro svůj ručník.

"Co děláš?" stěžoval si Snape. "Myslel jsem, že budeme..." No, vlastně už se stalo. Alespoň v Lupinově případě. Snape shlédl na svou zklamanou erekci. "Nechceš ..." Odkašlal si. "Kam jdeš?"

"Vykoupat se," ozvalo se lhostejně.

"Děláš netýkavku?" štěknul Snape.

Odpověděl mu jen výbuch smíchu. Nemaje na výběr, Snape Lupina následoval.

Jezírko, v němž se Lupin koupal, se nacházelo na krásném místě – tedy pokud se člověku líbí bujná zeleň, vzrostlé stromy, křišťálově čistá voda a kýčovitý vodopád. Snape by dal přednost sklepení. Trhnul sebou, když mu v nedávno zoraneném zadku bolestivě zacukalo. Zůstal stát na břehu a svrchu se díval na Lupina, který se potápěl a rejdil ve vodě jako delfín. Měl vypadat idiotsky.

Vypadal k sežrání.

Kapky vody se mu leskly ve vlasech, stékaly po kůži a zvýraznily každý zdánlivě nepatrný sval. Zachytily se na jeho řasách i na rtech a Snape měl zničehonic téměř nezvladatelné nutkání je slízat. Pomalu. Byl tak uchvácený nefalšovanou slastí ve vlkodlakově tváři, že ho Lupin přistihl při zírání. Prudce otevřené zlatohnědé oči Snapea přišpendlily na místě.

"Svlékni se." Příkaz, ne žádost. Snape otevřel ústa, aby protestoval, a Lupin se zatvářil přísně.

Správně. Svádění. Ponížení. To první Snape nezvládal. Na druhé byl odborník. Zvednul ruce k nekonečné řadě knoflíčků a začal se svlékat. Pomalu.

Zářivé oči sledovaly každý jeden knoflík.

V celém svém životě se dosud necítil tak vystavený a nechráněný jako teď, když obnažil svoje vyzáblé, bledé, zarostlé tělo a vzduch a sluneční paprsky se otřely o místa, která dosud nespatřila denní světlo. Lupin mu nijak nenaznačil jestli je spokojený nebo ne a Snape si rychle nechal zajít chuť na nějaké pokusy o sexy striptýz. Za prvé neměl tušení, jak se něco takového dělá, a za druhé, už tak byl dostatečně vyvedený z míry. Když na hromádku u svých nohou složil poslední kousek černé bavlny a sehnul se, aby ponožky uložil do bot, cítil, jak rudne po celém těle.

Bohužel, jeho touha prchnout a schovat se za nejbližší skalku neměla žádný vliv na erekci, výraznou jako nikdy.

Lupin vyšel na kamenitý břeh, otřásl se a třpytivá voda odletující na všechny strany Snapea úplně zhypnotizovala. Věnoval Snapeovi vyzývavý pohled, pak přešel až k němu a zevrubně si jej prohlédl. Nejen, že si Snape připadal jak maso na krámě, on se cítil jako poslední zbytek flaksy, který nikdo nechtěl. Lupin začenichal. Vhodný okamžik, aby Snape zavrčel. Lupin se zašklebil.

Pak se otočil, odkráčel o pár metrů dál a natáhl se na hustý, sytě zelený trávník. Snape zůstal stát jako přikovaný a zíral za ním. Jistě ho tam nezapomněl schválně. "Lupine?" zkusil. Nic. Jemnější hlas se nesl nehybným vzduchem: "Remusi?"

Vysloužil si pohled. Úsměv. Pokynutí rukou. Poslechl výzvu a přistoupil blíž. Když byl pár stop od něj, Lupin zvedl dlaň. Rozkročil se, takže mu penis visel mezi stehny, a přikázal Snapeovi: "Plazit."

Snape se málem rozesmál. Voldemort mu svého času dělal horší věci, sakra, Lucius mu dělal horší věci, a to byl ještě kluk. Elegantně klesnul na kolena a plazil se dokud nebyl na úrovni Lupinových chodidel. Při každém zhoupnutí erekce se celý otřásl, ale zase to odvádělo pozornost od kamínků, které se mu zarývaly do dlaní a kolenou. Zastavil ho dotek ruky na hlavě.

"Lízej mě. Přesvědč mě, abych tě chtěl."

Zvednul ruku a hned přes ni dostal.

"Jen pusou."

Olízl si rty, naklonil hlavu a zachytil špičku Lupinova penisu ústy. Nic jednoduchého, ale nakonec ji opatrně dostal za zuby, jazykem shrnul předkožku a pak střídavě pilně sál a olizoval žalud. Brzo na jazyku ucítil známou chuť preejakulátu. Jeho vlastní erekce poskočila. Lupin zabublal smíchy.

"Až do krku," nařídil chraplavě. Snape zavřel oči, uvolnil krk, posunoval si dovnitř celou délku a přitom polykal. Nebylo to snadné, Lupin teprve před chvílí vyvrcholil, ale nakonec, když Snapea už bolely čelisti a v hlavě začínal cítit tlak z nedostatku vzduchu, byl Lupin ztopořený.

Snape ve vlasech ucítil prsty a jeho hlava byla odtažena od Lupinova penisu. Sám byl lehce udivený, jak vehementně se bránil. Oba těžce oddechovali. Posadil se na paty, sevřené pěsti opřel o svá stehna a hladově shlížel na Lupina, vzrušeného a roztaženého pod ním. Olízl si rty. Ta chuť je návyková.

"Udělej se."

Tenhle příkaz ho vyděsil. Otevřel ústa, aby se bránil, ale Lupinův hlas ho zarazil.

"Vyhoň se, hned, nebo vypadni a nevracej se."

Bylo opravdu těžké neskuhrat, ale odejít nemohl. A rozhodně ne kvůli lektvaru. Chtěl Lupina, chtěl, aby se do něj udělal když je při smyslech a vnímá, chtěl přitom vidět Lupinův obličej. Povolil zaťatou pěst a pravou rukou pohladil vlastní penis, krev, která při kouření vyprchala se mu zase nahrnula do tváří.

Bolest je prostá. Je snadné ji sdílet. Potěšení je soukromé. Ne pro cizí oči, ne pro sluneční paprsky a vzduch a stromy a trávu.

Jen kvůli Remusovi.

Levou rukou si začal hladit šourek zatímco pravačka zrychlovala tempo. Upřeně sledoval svůj žalud, který se objevoval a mizel, jak se předkožka pohybovala, a s každým zataháním zůstával víc odhalený. Pomalu se přestal soustředit na okolní dění. Dotek konečku prstu na bradě ho vyděsil.

"Dívej se na mě," řekl Lupin měkce.

Jedna z nejtěžších věcí, které kdy Snape udělal. Nebyl si jistý, jestli to zvládne, ale nakonec se přinutil podívat se do těch kritických hnědých očí. Hlídaly ho, posuzovaly, svlékaly z kůže. Prst z brady pokračoval na horní ret, krátce se přitiskl na ústa a poklepáním na zuby se dožadoval vstupu.

Ústa se otevřela, Snapeovi uteklo prudké vydechnutí, když se prst přitiskl na jeho jazyk a začal ho hladit v dokonalém rytmu s pohyby jeho vlastní ruky na penisu. Brzy toho na něj bylo příliš, na člověka zvyklého věčně se skrývat. Nechal se ovládat, byl v cizí moci, venku, uspokojoval se a nemohl zastavit ani ty nemožné, bezmocné zvuky které mu unikaly z pootevřených rtů. Jako by ho ta špička prstu a oči, hltající jeho tělo, dokázaly spoutat. Jeho boky se bezmocně pohybovaly dopředu a zpátky a prsty se sevřely, když se přiblížilo vyvrcholení.

"Ne, že to vyplýtváš!"

Za každé situace poslušný Lupinova hlasu, Snape pustil svůj šourek a levou dlaní zachytil většinu tekutiny, která mu vytryskla do ruky. Když záchvěvy začaly slábnout, prst bez varování zmizel z jeho úst. V té chvíli si uvědomil, že má zavřené oči a najednou se cítil úplně sám. Naprosto obnažený. Zoufale toužil vsáknout se do hlíny a zmizet.

Pak se ruka vrátila, Lupin mu zvedl bradu a jemně pronesl: "Roztáhni se. Svým spermatem."

V žádném případě. Snape vykvikl a pokusil se odtáhnout. Prsty stiskly jeho čelist jako do svěráku.

"Udělej to hned." Z vlkodlakova ostrého hlasu tuhla krev.

Snape rozkročil třesoucí se kolena a protáhl ruku kolem šourku ke svému pozadí. Dřív než se prsty, mazlavé od semene, přiblížily k otvoru, Lupin se zvedl. Snape ucítil zavlnění vzduchu a prudce otevřel oči.

"Na co čekáš?" dožadoval se Lupin.

Snape se kousnul do rtu a pokračoval. Sklouznul prsty po svém otvoru a pak ho pomalu obkroužil. Lupin teď stál za jeho zády, ale Snape ho nemusel vidět, aby cítil, jak na něj zírá.

Do kotníku jej nakopla bosá noha. Začal. Druhé kopnutí a posunul nohy tak daleko od sebe, že ho zabolely boky.

"Roztáhni si druhou rukou půlky. Chci vidět co dostanu," zavrčel Lupin.

Snape shlédl na svou pravou ruku, zabořenou v trávě. Podpírala ho. "Ale," začal.

Protesty ukončilo pohotové plácnutí Lupinovy ruky o jeho levou půlku. Ve snaze co nejrychleji poslechnout, poháněný nervy drásajícím zavrčením, které provázelo každý Lupinův výdech, Snape balancoval na rameni, polovinu tváře zabořenou ve vonící trávě, natáhnul ruku dozadu, sevřel půlku a roztáhl štěrbinu. Usnadnilo mu to vsunutí špičky prstu do těla.

Také to bylo neskutečně ponižující a cítil se směšněji než kdykoliv v životě, s nahým zadkem vystrčeným vzhůru a otvorem zamazaným vlastním semenem.

Soudě podle toho, že se mu zase postavil, musel být ten zážitek bezpochyby i vzrušující a to bylo na celé věci ze všeho nejvíc potupné. Neměl by na tom ujíždět. Měl by to prostě přetrpět.

Ačkoliv, tady nebylo vůbec nic prosté.

"Víc," poručil Lupin překvapivě hlasitě. "Šukej se prsty. Vraž je nejdál co dokážeš."

Snape cítil, jak se mu do měkkých tkání zarývají vlastní nehty a věděl, že bude mít modřiny, ale jiné řešení ho nenapadalo. Zkroutil ruku jak nejlépe uměl, snažil se ignorovat otírání paže o šourek, a podařilo se mu vsunout do sebe tři prsty. Čím víc se roztahoval, čím víc svůj roztažený otvor plnil, tím víc potřeboval, tím hlouběji to chtěl cítit.

Snažil se proniknout prsty co nejdál, naléhavě kňučel a vyrážel rukou dopředu a hýžděmi dozadu jak nejvíc to šlo, roztahoval se až ho pálila kůže a začal přirážet do vzduchu aniž by o tom věděl. Lupin za ním klesnul na kolena, jeho horký dech byl cítit na zpoceném, svírající se otvoru, a šeptem Snapea povzbuzoval.

"To je ono. Rychlej. Víc. Šukej se, přesně tak, dělej. Pořádně, nejvíc jak můžeš. Dívej se na tu svou díru - taková nenažraná děvka, takhle ti polykat prsty. Chtěl bys ošukat, Severusi? Co to ta tvoje díra dělá? Nechce tě pustit, chce celou ruku, chce ještě, že, Severusi? Chtěl bys víc? Chceš abych tu tvou díru ucpal, Severusi? Mám ji šukat, nacpat se do ní, až bude přetékat? To chceš, Severusi?" Hlas byl čímdál silnější a nakonec už trval na odpovědi. "Řekni mi co chceš!"

"Šukej mě!" Vyjekl přidušeně Snape, frustrovaný nemožností nacpat si do zadku celou ruku. "Prosím!" Bože, ano, cokoliv Remus chce, jen prosím, prosím ať ho už ošuká.

Neuvědomil si, že tu poslední větu vyslovil nahlas, dokud se Remus nezachechtal a nedýchl mu do ucha: "Když tak hezky prosíš."

Silná ruka sevřela jeho zápěstí, uvěznila prsty uvnitř a pak nad nimi ucítil známý, tupý tlak. Snape vykřikl, nedobrovolně a přidušeně, jeho otvor se roztahoval mnohem víc, než kdykoliv předtím. Rozpolcený protichůdným nutkáním uniknout bolesti drásající jeho zadek a vrhnout se vstříc vytouženému penisu a nechat se ošukat do bezvědomí, Snape se otřásal v Lupinově sevření.

Dřív Snape, než své dilema stačil vyřešit, Lupin byl celý v něm, vší silou přirážel, málem ani necouvnul a už do něj pronikal zpátky. Divnější sex Snape v životě nezažil. Lupinův žalud klouzal přes špičky jeho prstů a zasahoval prostatu, penis se mu otíral o prsty a těžké, zpocené koule ho plácaly do dlaně, byl tak šíleně roztažený, že myslel, že se roztrhne; zkrátka nebyl ve stavu, aby se s takovým návalem dojmů dokázal vyrovnat, zejména poté, co se před Lupinem tak doslovně obnažil až na kůži. Nedokázal zadržet výkřik, když se udělal. Jeho zadek se marně snažil sevřít a Lupin ho ani v nejmenším nešetřil.

Snape zase na okamžik ztratil vědomí a když se vzpamatoval, pravá ruka mu bezvládně visela u hlavy, zatímco levou měl pořád uvězněnou v otvoru, který Lupin projížděl až na doraz. Neschopný jakékoliv reakce, zmatený a omráčený, si sotva všiml, když se Lupin vzepnul. Zavyl, z toho zvuku se Snapeovi zježily chlupy na zátylku. Pak se sklonil, ostře ho kousl do ramene a štěkl: "Vem si pro co sis přišel!" Vzápětí se jeho žalud přitiskl ke Snapeově ruce a vystříkl přes ni do Snapeova chňapajícího otvoru.

Řídě se instinktem, jelikož nervové buňky se zdály jako roztavené do nepřehledné hmoty, Snape zachytil semeno, které pokrylo jeho ruku a stékalo mu po zápěstí na vnitřní stranu stehen. Soustředěný na polapení co největšího možného množství sotva ucítil Lupinův polibek mezi lopatkami a ani pořádně neslyšel, co Lupin povídá. Říkal:

"To se vyplatilo."

Pak jeho váha ze Snapeových stehen a zad zmizela. Něco malého a hrubého mu přistálo na hřbetě a svět se zatočil. Neměl čas ani na marnou modlitbičku aby se mu to jen zdálo, když se objevil, pořád na kolenou, ruku do půlky zaraženou v zadku, sperma stékající po stehnech, pot a špínu a fleky od trávy po celém nahém těle ... v pracovně Albuse Brumbála. Na podlaze.

U nohou Minervy McGonagallové.

Ke cti jí slouží, že ho nepolila svým horkým čajem.

Nicméně zavřískla jak kočka, které stoupli na ocas, a vznesla se tři stopy do vzduchu.

Snape břinknul čelem o zem, zaskřípal zuby a obezřetně vytáhl ruku, zatraceně opatrný, aby nepromrhal ani kapku vlkodlačího ejakulátu.

Levně ho rozhodně nezískal.

Albus přehodil přes Snapeovo tělo, momentálně stočené do klubíčka, svůj hábit, a rychlé klapání několika párů bot směrem ke dveřím potvrdilo Snapeovy nejhorší obavy. Albus pořádal poradu.

Možná, že Snape měl dávat větší pozor, když se Lupin na začátku tak nezvykle rozmluvil. Tahle půjčka za oplátku nejspíš byla fér. Ponížil Lupina před celou školou.

Teď se mu to vrátilo.

Snape zachytil svou hrst drahocenné tekutiny, otevřel jedno zvědavé oko a podíval se vzhůru do Brumbálových starostlivých, pomrkávajících očí.

"Vidím, že jste měl úspěch. Výborně, chlapče!"

Prskal, probodával ředitele pohledem, snažil se zvednout se na nohy a přitom udržet půjčený hábit i semeno, odkapávající mezi prsty, a nekňučet, když jeho zadek začal protestovat proti zacházení, kterého se mu v poslední době dostávalo. Snape zmobilizoval tu trošku důstojnosti, která mu ještě zbyla a odplížil se do svého sklepení. Konec konců, čekala ho nějaká práce.

Když se o pár hodin později naložil do horké vany a upřeně pozoroval přecezený levandulový lektvar, který má vypít před spaním, zamyslel se zas nad Lupinovou otázkou. I se vším ponížením, které si ten den vytrpěl, na příští setkání s kolegy raději ani nemyslet, si nemohl pomoct, ale byl přesvědčený, že to stálo za to.

Ne, že by se hodlal přiznat živé duši.

Nikdy.

**KONEC **


End file.
